


Very Mature, Commander

by Tujima



Series: The Adventures of Harley Shepard and Garrus Vakarian [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tujima/pseuds/Tujima
Summary: I nearly laughed my spouse awake when I realized EDI would react to you 'probing  Uranus' for resources.





	Very Mature, Commander

It’d been a few weeks of mindless hunting through the traverse for something, _anything_ , to do. Currently, they were just waiting around for the Illusive Man to give them a direction to fly, so they had some downtime.

Something none of them were really good at.

Sighing, Shepard ran a hand through her hair and leaned back against Garrus, tossing the data pad she’d been scanning onto the table, looking over at the bar where Tali and Miranda were sipping from glasses filled with various colored liquid. “What’s been up with you?” she asked the duo, making them both look back at her, “Oh, just going over the information that Cerberus has brought us about aiding the flotilla – fascinating, really,” Tali replied with a nod. Miranda looked like she’d rather be eating something slimy then keep divulging information to the quarian – she’d never been too thrilled that Shepard had sided with Tali and her fleet when it came to Vetor or anything that followed that involved the flotilla. 

“What about you, Shepard? Anything of interest happening in your…neck of the woods?” Miranda asked, arching an eyebrow as Shepard moved a hand to cover the large love bite that was currently marking her neck. She chuckled, rubbing the skin and shaking her head, feeling Garrus’s laughter rumbling in his chest behind her.

“Honestly, no. The highlight of my week was getting Edi to say ‘Uranus’.”

She almost had to call Chakwas because of the harsh sound coming from Garrus as he choked on his tea.


End file.
